


When it finally happens

by Loveforthestory



Category: Revolution (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:40:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24680212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loveforthestory/pseuds/Loveforthestory
Summary: 'When it finally happens he can't fucking believe it is happening, but it is more than he had ever expected it to be.'
Relationships: Charlie Matheson & Bass Monroe, Charlie Matheson/Bass Monroe
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	When it finally happens

When it finally happens, he can't fucking believe it is happening.

It is day two. His brother has been missing for two days. He had spent the whole day together with Charlie and crazypants Rachel looking for him while Connor had refused to leave their camp. Hell, it had stung when Connor had stayed behind.

From his place near the fire, Connor sitting on another log next to him, he watches how Charlie silently walks into the shadows of the forest surrounding their camp. Her shoulders look defeated, the usual swing of her hips that normally drives him crazy in all the good ways is missing.

'Dammit..' he curses silently before he gets up.

'Yeah, you go follow your girlfriend.' Connor says, arrogance and loathing colouring his words.

Bass gives him a steel look, his chest filling with how fucking messed up and right it somehow sounds. Even Duncan had seen it for fuck sake.

His eyes are dark and focussed when he follows her into the forest.

Charlie turns around and looks up when she hears the sound of his boots behind her. And there it is, the same raw despair written in her eyes that fill his own. Knowing they both need to find the same man that means the fucking world to them.

He takes another step closer. And then she quietly gives in. She gravitates towards him while Bass catches her.

When her body finds his in the darkness he swallows hard when she finds a piece of the old Bass, a piece of himself Emma had still seen. He pulls her close and moves his arms around her.  
Her tears move over the skin of her cheeks.  
His wide chest is patient. The scent of his black leather jacket is close while the warmth of his body warms hers 

When it finally happens, he can't fucking believe it is happening, but it is more than he had ever expected it to be.


End file.
